Weightless
by Miss Hanamura
Summary: "She didn't want this. The taste was all wrong. It didn't taste like him." — Adachi/OC/Kanji, rated for darker content in later chapters. Written for RuinsoftheMoonVII.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A trade I'm doing with my friend, ****nya-nya-ichigo****, who asked me to write a fanfic with her OC, Kanji and Adachi :3 The plotline was all her idea, and I claim no ownership to it, or her character. Please enjoy, especially you, partner! ;D *shot***

**This chapter's sorta just a drabble of her relationship to the characters the Arcana listed below belong to owe; I hope that's alright, instead of just putting down that they hung out *shot again* If not, I'd be more than happy to re-write it~**

**And I realized Erin couldn't make a cameo appearance because they have the same Arcana owe; Which, I guess isn't a BIG deal, but it's a smidge awkward xD**

* * *

**[ Star ]**

_"If you be my sky, I'll be your __**star**__."_

His eyes are a shade darker than hers, and he always manages to make her laugh, even at the smallest of things. She sees beyond the glitz, and fur, and immaturity he puts off, that she's grown accustomed to, and sees the scared kid underneath. They protect each other in battle, and when she's down, he's the first one to spring to his feet, and save her.

She wasn't in love with him, moreso their friendship. That didn't mean that she _didn't _enjoy the attention he reserved just for her, and the long glances he gives her at meetings when he thinks she's not looking. It was flattering, really, and she was sure that the other girls were more than relieved that it wasn't them in her place.

He was a child, maybe, but she loved being around him, around his energy, and they could spend all day together, laughing at absolutely nothing. When it's just them, it's different,_ he's _different. He holds her without a thought, and loves her with no regrets. She feels safe.

**Teddie** is her best friend.

* * *

**[ Emperor ]**

_"If you be my empress, I'll be your __**emperor**__."_

No good, delinquent, punk—these were some of the _kinder _words that floated around the Inaba air when asked to describe him. If you asked her, he was none of that. Sure, he was a bit rough around the edges, and could silence anyone with just a look. But to her, he was a knight in shining armor, a guardian trying to protect the ones he loved.

She's caught glimpses of his softer side, and falls harder each time. It was at the floodplains—a warm, summers day, she recalls—that she found him, a small plush rabbit in hand, staring at it like it was the most important thing in the world. He turns when she approaches, gets flustered, tries to escape, but her laughter brings him back. Her laughter that rang like the bell around her neck. A bell collar, very fitting for someone like her.

She found it cool, not weird, and he would be lying if he said that he didn't find her anymore attractive than at that moment. Since then, someone had found out about her slight obsession with cats, and had left a few stuffed ones in her shoe locker.

When confronted about it, **Kanji** denied it was him.

* * *

**[ Fortune ]**

_"If you be my time, I'll be your __**fortune**__."_

She was different than the other girls around. She was deductive, and when she did decide to speak, it was like a storm crashing in. Powerful, hard to see at first. She wishes she could be more like her, but knows it's impossible. She was perfect, and perfection was hard to attain. She first sees her on TV, and is only slightly surprised to find out that they're not only in the same grade, but the same _class_.

In many ways, she idolized her. Looked up to her. She knew what she wanted, and what she needed to do in order to get it. While she... She was easy to break, easy to bend. Some called her a pushover—even she had pointed it out a few times—but what was wrong with looking out for her friends? Maybe she was being clingy. Maybe she was easy to manipulate, but it felt different when she was with her. She actually felt smart, and beautiful, and _worthy_.

A hero undercover? Maybe, she wouldn't be surprised. Sometimes she wants to take her clothes and wear them over her own, in hopes that maybe some of her talent will rub off, but that's crazy.

She was thankful she could at least be around **Naoto**.

* * *

**[ Lovers ]**

_"If you be my dream, I'll give you my __**love**__."_

Upbeat, giggly, maybe a bit flirty, but she felt she could relate. She takes her on "Weekly Shopping Trips", as she likes to call them, and shows her things that she thought only existed in fairytales. Long, frilly dresses, and other things she knew she couldn't afford with the money she made. She'll drag the Emperor along too sometimes, and it reminds her of just how loved she is.

She tries to break her out of her shell, and she's creeping out more and more each day it seems. She can see the light. She comes over every other day afterschool, where the two sit on her bed, and drown themselves with music, borrow each other clothes, and just be there for one another.

She'd never tell **Rise** just how much her friendship meant, but she thinks she has a feeling anyway.

* * *

**[ Pierrot / Lust ]**

_"If you be my puppet, I'll give you my __**lust**__."_

He's hard to read at first. He could be cheerful. He could be your best friend. Then in a flash, he lets something slip out that he doesn't mean, and catches himself before you can notice. She didn't think much of at the time, didn't think much of it at all. He was older than her, yes, but it was one of those things she overlooked when they were together.

She does catch the looks he gives her, the accidental brushes, but doesn't say anything. A part of her liked the attention, and another part would be lying if it said she wasn't attracted to him. But it was best to keep something like this secret.

**Adachi** wasn't a bad guy. He couldn't be.

* * *

**[ Strength ]**

_"If you be my friend, I'll give you my __**strength**__."_

She had absolutely no athleticism in her, but he hung around her just the same. He's the only one she sees outside her small circle of friends, and in another life, maybe they could be something more. After basketball practice, she'll grab a meatbowl with him, but the conversations don't go very far. They weren't extremely close, but she liked being with him all the same. Maybe it was a spell he put on her, or his good looks that drew her in.

Her nickname reached him at one point, and when he found out what it was, he laughed, and dubbed his own for her. Neko-chan. She blushes, and tells him not to do that, but he counters with another compliment. The conversation is dropped, and their insider begins. She finds she can't hate him for it.

**Kou** was just an all-around nice guy, and she enjoyed his company.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaoruko was her name.

_"Fragrance child."_

She was a lot shyer than the rest of the Investigation Team, with sandy-blonde hair that reached her mid-back and big blue eyes hidden underneath long eyelashes. Her mouth is always upturned in a smile, and despite her lack of confidence, she gets along well with just about everyone.

She always wonders though, if what she's doing is the right thing. Her sense of justice is strong, but she second guesses herself. She wants to express herself, but is too afraid to, not brave enough to. She craves that attention, but she's sensitive. She's just a little girl at heart. Kaoruko has learned to keep her true self hidden; no matter how close they get, they'll never know the true her.

Of all the friends, and bonds she has made, she had to of fallen for him. He had to of been the one to see past her facade. A little funny isn't it? The Emperor and the Empress—complete opposites, and yet, able to fit together so perfectly.

* * *

Today was like any other day for her—get up, get dressed, walk to school with Kanji in the morning, classes, visit Teddie during Lunch, more classes, home—at least, it had started out that way. Rise stops her just as she's nearing the exit, and since she wasn't the type to snub friends, especially close ones, Kaoruko straightens her back, and gives her a small smile.

"Hi, Rise-chan. Something wrong?" She re-adjusts the strap to her bag, and hopes she doesn't comment on the bags underneath her eyes. Honestly, she had started to slip—what with balancing the murder case and her studies—but she was doing her best to climb back up.

Rise shakes her head, and just smiles back like she's just figured out the meaning to life, which wouldn't be all that surprising, coming from her. The brunette had a way of knowing everyone's business, and was a bit of a gossip on top of that. Still, it never really bothered Kaoruko. She loved how bright, and positive she always was; she wasn't that ditzy idol that people made her out to be.

"Kanji-kun just asked me to give you this," A plain, white envelope is thrusted towards her, and she stares at it briefly before accepting it, "Guess he was too shy to give it you in person~" Rise giggles, and like everything she does, it's bubbly and effortless. She follows her out, and walks with her awhile before branching off her. "I gotta go help my grandma at the shop." Is the excuse she gives her, "Tell me how it goes, okay?"

"A-Ah! Yes!" Kaoruko bows, and waves at her retreating form before continuing her way down the shopping district. Her destination: Aiya's. The diner was famous for it's "infinite" meat bowl, but it sold other things too, like ramen, and egg rolls. Lots of students tended to flock here afterschool, and most, she noticed, even part-timed. She's come here a few times with Kou after his basketball practice, but this would be the first time being here with... She blushes, shakes her head a few times to clear her thoughts, but it doesn't help.

Why would Kanji ask her to come here? Better yet, why'd he have Rise do it for him? A million thoughts raced through her mind as she swung the door open, the bell chiming behind her. A few people had poked their heads up, but seeing that it was no one familar, continued eating. Her blue eyes swept around for a moment, and once she spotted the familiar blonde, she felt herself relax considerably. "Yo! Over here!" He waves her over.

Kaoruko smiles, and slides into the booth with him, only blushing slightly when their hips accidentally brush. "Um... Hey, Kanji-kun~ Funny running into you here." She wondered if she should ask about the note, but then decided to play it cool. Or at least, attempt to. Being this close, she could see a similar blush on his cheeks.

"Y-Yeah... No kidding," He rubs his neck, something he only did when he was flustered, "Uh... How's it goin'?"

She laughed. He was so bad at this, conveying his feelings, but then again, neither was she most times. She wasn't a leader; she was much too shy to lead anyone, and did a bad job of steering a conversation anywhere, "Oh, um, I-I'm doing good~! What about you?" She was met with idle conversation for awhile before Aika came and asked for their orders. Kaoruko never mentioned the note, nor did he. It was like any other day with him, in class, except there were no students giving them disapproving glances, or crossed arms. It was like they were the only two there.

* * *

"Hey, wanna get outta here?" He asks sometime after they've finished their meals, and she can't nod her head fast enough. They end up at the floodplains where he lays his jacket down for her to sit on. She comments on how gentlemanly he's being—first treating her to dinner, then this?—and she watches his face turn red. She giggles. He was cute when he blushed. Like a puppy almost... No, puppy wasn't the right word, she thought, and decided to drop it there. He was too strong to be compared to something so soft...

Then again...

Kanji sits beside her, and she hugs her knees. It was nice out. White clouds streaked over a summery colored sky, birds chirping in the distance. Kaoruko had always been in touch with nature. Maybe it came with being of the Empress Arcana.

"Look, I-uh... Shit, how do I...?" He trails off, pushing his eyebrows together. She touches his arm, silently asking for him to continue, "You..." He starts again, makes the mistake of looking straight at her, and his blush intensifies. He was _definitely_ no good at this, "Wait, no..."

"Kanji-kun?"

He sighs, and reaches for her hand. Her jaw tightens. He blushes more, "Kitty, I-I'm just gonna come out and say it, so... Uh..." Another sigh, "I... I really like you."

And she feels her breath hitch in her throat, "Y-You... You do?"

"W-Well, yeah, I mean..."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

Kanji shakes his head, and laughs, but it sounds so sad, so_ unlike_ him, "How could...? 's not like I'm good enough for you..."

She frowns, "That's... That's not true, Kanji-kun..." She wants to say more, but words die in her throat. There's so much there, bubbling over, but she doesn't know how to release it. So she does the first thing that comes to mind.

She kisses him.

Reaches over, and presses her lips to him.

It's the bravest thing she's ever done.

And when she feels his arms slowly snake around her waist, hers around his neck, she feels like it's the right choice.

* * *

He walks her to her door, kisses her goodnight, and leaves just like that. In an instance. Her face is warm, mind in a daze. She's not paying attention, and so she doesn't notice the person around the corner, waiting for her. Doesn't fight back when they press a square of cloth to her lips. Doesn't process the chemical coating her mind, making her tired.

The world turns black.

She feels weightless.

* * *

**Oh god, I hope this is okay ;w; I still don't feel comfortable trying to get into Kanji's character...**

**IT'S NOT AS GOOD AS YOURS *flips a desk, and cries in corner***


	3. Chapter 3

When she wakes up, she's in a bedroom.

Or at least, she _thinks_ it is.

It was dark.

Blood splatters on the wall, posters with the faces slashed out.

She feels like she's been here before, but when she tries to look back, nothing comes to mind.

Her body feels heavy and light at the same time, and when she tries to move, she feels something holding her back.

Caution tape...?

* * *

"Not here!" A girl with short brown hair, and a green jacket calls.

"She's not here either..." Another in red with ebony hair frowns.

A boy with bleach-blonde hair scowls, "Well, look harder, dammit! She's gotta be around here!"

A smaller, but still rather tall, boy frowns at the first one, "Dude, we've been out here for hours. Let's take a break, and come ba—" The blonde suddenly grabs his collar, and hoists him up in the air. Gasps are heard around them, but no one makes a move to stop him.

"I'm not leaving 'til I find her!"

* * *

"Oh, I see you're awake~" Kaoruko nearly jumps at the voice, and the figure laughs at her reaction.

She was nervous. Good.

It's not fun unless they're _begging_.

That's what he tells himself.

"Take it easy, it's just me." He steps into the light.

His hair is untidy, black, and warm grey eyes meet her own blue.

She knows who he is.

"Tohru-san...? W-Wha..."

She's cut off. But not by him, but something else. Feels something slick, _cool_ gently trace her neck and jawline.

It's the barrel of a gun.

"Some people like guns because they make them feel safe. Me? It makes me feel like a man." A sinister smile tugs at the corners of his mouth, and she shivers. "There's no greater pleasure in the world than pulling the trigger." The gun moves south, in between her breasts. A moan she doesn't want is ripped from her throat.

She hates how excited she's getting.

Hates herself.

It's just the reaction he was looking for.

"You like that?" She can't say anything. Her throat is dry. Adachi moves the gun up and down, slow at first, but her panting drives his pace up.

She finds her voice.

"S-Stop it!" But Kaoruko can't even recognize it. It's broken and cracked and _small_. Another laugh. He flips her skirt up, and all the color is drained from her face.

"You _look_ like you're enjoying it though~" He's teasing her. Watching her face light up when his fingers press against the wetness. _'No...'_ Another moan leaks out. Her legs shake under her. "I bet that Tatsumi brat never made you feel this good."

Tears dot her eyes.

"You... Y-You leave Kanji-kun out of this...!"

He presses harder.

"Aww, relax, Kiti-chan~ We're all friends here, right?"

He liked the broken ones best.

So easy to control.

So easy to _dominate_.

He crushes his lips to her, and her breath is stolen.

She didn't want this.

She never did.

He slips his tongue inside.

Their tongues tangle.

She resists the urge to throw up.

Metal.

The taste was all wrong.

It didn't taste like him.

_'Kanji-kun...'_

She feels tears drip down her cheeks.

He tangles his fingers in her hair to deepen the kiss, and she's forced to get closer.

She's powerless.

* * *

_11:59_... It was raining outside. Something might appear on the Midnight Channel... Yu takes his usual seat on the futon.

It had been quiet for awhile, but it didn't hurt to be careful. That's what he always told himself. His clock chimes the time behind him.

_12:00. _Grey eyes widen when an image fizzles in, staticy at first, until coming in full brightness. A man with a suit and tie appears.

"Hey, Yu-kun. Are you watching?"

_'Adachi...?!'_

"Honestly, you guys should just give up. I told you in the warning letter I sent before... There's no need for you **_brats_ **and your pointless self-righteousness," His eyes narrow, "It's really **_annoying_**. Well, this time I have something I want to show you."

The camera pans, and on-screen is Kaoruko. Caution tape binds her arms, and mouth. "You better hurry." Adachi points the gun to her temple, "I can't guarantee her safety~" The image fades. Before Yu can react, his phone vibrates in his pocket. It's Kanji.

"S-Senpai?! You saw that too, right?!" Yu starts to nod, realizes Kanji can't see it, then mumbles a quiet 'yes,' "We gotta go in an' save her!"

Of course they did. Of course they would. But it was too late now, and they couldn't just go in there without a plan.

Without a thought.

They didn't know what they were dealing with.

This was different than a Shadow that couldn't feel.

This was a human.

_Adachi_.

He could change his mind in an instant.

"I know, Kanji-kun, but you need to calm down and—"

"The hell with that! That bastard has Kaoruko!"

"I know..." He repeats, sighing, "Alright, we'll get a team together tomorrow, and rescue her."

* * *

Naoto reloads her revolver. The bullets hitting the ground is the only other sound in the otherwise quiet room. They're standing at the entrance of the TV world. "Did you recognize the room she was in, Yu-san?"

He cracks his neck, "Yeah, unfortunately... It was the room me, Yosuke, and Chie-chan were in when we first came to the TV world. We think it's the bedroom where Mayumi was killed."

"Does it even matter?"

A frown, "Kanji-kun, please be a bit sensible. We can't afford to rush in blindly."

"Well, what else can we do?!" Naoto's about to open her mouth again, but ends up staring at her feet instead, "The more time we waste sittin' here doing nothing, the more time that... That _**asshole**_ has with 'er! She could die! Don't you even care?!"

"O-Of course I do..."

A silence falls. Naoto re-adjusts her hat, and Kanji crosses his arms. Yu is at a lost of words. He wants to say something to lighten the mood, but nothing comes out. Thankfuly, the quiet only lasts for a few moments before Teddie speaks up, "You guys, I found her~! Follow me!"

* * *

He wants to wring his neck.

Snap it in two.

His hands are all over her.

Smothering her.

He feels _disgusted_.

A hand to his shoulder tells him to stay back. Reminds him that Adachi has a gun, and one wrong move...

"Ah, I thought I'd see you all soon enough~ And Tatsumi too? Staying out of trouble, I hope?" A smile.

But it's not sweet,

or considerate,

it's_ taunting_.

Kanji growls, "Cut the crap already and let 'er go!"

But he doesn't plan to.

Not yet.

It was _much_ more fun with an audience, anyway.

He forces, and spreads Kaoruko's legs apart, exposing even more of her to them. Showing them her arousal. It takes every fiber in Kanji's being to control himself, "And who's gonna stop me? You four? Please. You're just a couple of kids playing detective~"

He had lost it.

"That's it!"

He runs forward.

"Kanji-kun, don't!"

A shot is fired, but Adachi's not fast enough. Kanji's hands are already on him, around his neck. His face is starting to turn blue. Kaoruko's touching his back, "Kanji-kun, stop! ...STOP!" With reluctance, Kanji releases him, and watches him squirm like the worm he is. Naoto pulls out a pair of handcuffs from her pocket, and cuffs his wrists.

"Adachi-san, you are hereby under arrest. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law."

Kanji puts his jacket around Kaoruko, and she gives him a small smile.

With Adachi in tow, they leave the TV world.

The case is over.

She can finally breathe.

She's not weightless anymore.

His hand quietly slips into hers, and she lays her head on his arm.

Yes.

This was the way it was supposed to be all along.

She knew that now.

"Kanji-kun, I never told you..."

"Yeah?"

She kisses him quickly.

"I... Love you too."

And the world seemed so much brighter after that.

* * *

**Well... That was crap *shot***

**I hope you liked it anyway, my dear ;w; I worked really hard on it~ **


End file.
